slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mallory
"Friend? Friend ok?" Mallory is a shiny, yellow, cat-like slime that is better avoided due to absorbing luck in the area. It is entirely unaware of this and has a habit of following ranchers everywhere. Appearance If it wasn't for the cat ears and tail, it could be mistook for a gold slime! But this slime is more like fool's gold, as it's an entirely separate species. A closer look reveals that it has a single dark mark on its head in the shape of an upside down horse shoe. its eyes are black and it does not have visible fangs despite being cat-like. Personality This slime really likes ranchers and will do anything to be on a ranch. It is very excitable, moving around very fast and very happily 'helping', but every single time it tries to help, the result is a disaster. It is also insanely loyal, to the point that even if actively being avoided by its chosen friend, it always finds its friend again. On the chance it DOES lose this chosen friend, however, it will become very sad until it sees another potential friend... Backstory The first time Mallory saw a rancher was the best day of its life. One minute, it was minding its own business, relaxing on a rock, the next second it suddenly has a tasty Hen-Hen right in its face. The reason? A rancher that mistook it for a Gold Slime. In that moment, the slime learned an important lesson: Ranchers give food, food makes them a friend, ranchers must be friends! So it followed that rancher back to his ranch, and the rancher was surprised. The next day, the crops had been destroyed by accident, as Mallory thought that it would be helpful to pull the food out for the rancher, but broke every single crop. The Rancher was upset and moved the slime outside the ranch, but Mallory simply followed him back in. The next day a honey plort had accidentally gotten into a slime it shouldn't be in, and the rancher blamed Mallory, this time releasing the slime much farther. Mallory was back on the ranch before the rancher was. The next day, the solar shield failed on the phosphor slime pen, all the slimes were lost. Realizing that the bad luck started when Mallory got there, the rancher thought to release Mallory into the slime sea, but Mallory was back by the next day. The longer Mallory was on the ranch, the more bad things happened, until the rancher simply left and never came back... Mallory was very very sad about this... Until it saw another rancher... Relations Signum: Friend! Clockwork: Friend! Squidy: Not-friend, thinks his name is Sue. Current Info Roleplays it is or was in Hide and Seek! (Died) Deaths * Crushed by a rock by running out of luck while possessed. Kills None directly or indirectly so far! I will track those two ways separately thanks to the luck absorbing thing. Diet Meat Favorite None, but it has a tendency to accidentally eat the last Roostro. Every single time. Gallery MallorySS.png Mallory.png Trivia * This slime's species was made on the fanon wiki and based on the song "The Cat Came Back" * The name Mallory is an in joke among me and a friend. * Mallory's plorts are not very valuable -- not from being not useful (they kinda are if you get them to stop absorbing luck), but from being unreliable thanks to really bad luck transporting them. * The color image is done by Sheep Slime (How do I put labels on pictures?) Category:Slime Category:Other Sexuality Category:Other Gender Category:Character Category:Candlefly's Pages